The Call of Your Heart
by clumsiesbabe
Summary: Inuyasha choses Kikyo, and Kagome runs. Heart broken, when Koga finds her she accepts his offer to come with him, thinking she loves him. How can Inuyasha win her back and make her realize he is the one she loves? listen to the call of your heart, Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one; Never Saw It Coming

As they sat around the fire one evening, everything was unusually quiet. Once again, like always, Inuyasha had gone after Kikyou. And once again kagome had said nothing to him, and done nothing about it but quietly cry until he came back.

----Flashback----

Inuyasha jerked up from his breakfast, sniffing feverishly. Forgetting his food, he stood up abruptly, and began to run away in the direction that familiar scent was coming from.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Kagome called after him, standing up too, though she already knew the answer. Lost, in his frantic need to find Kikyou, Inuyasha didn't hear her, and did not respond, merely running off into the distance. Kagome watched him go until his figure was out of sight, and sat back down, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

--End flashback—

Kagome kicked a rock angrily, remembering the painful event. She would talk to him after dinner. She sighed, and turned her attention back to her potato.

Later that evening, Kagome, Sango, And Miroku were sitting by the fire. Everything was quiet, after Kagome had come and sit down. They both had heard the yelling between Inuyasha and Kagome, and figured it was the same as always. But this time, it wasn't. It was much, much worse.

'He chose her. He chose her.' Kagome thought in disbelief as she sat, remembering the events of the past few minutes, his words replaying in her head, and then hers, her horrible, harsh words. _'Please, kagome, I'm sorry. I hope you understand why we can't be together. It just couldn't happen. Please understand.' 'UNDERSTAND?! You hope I understand? How could I possibly understand, Inuyasha?! You just took my heart and broke it into a thousand tiny pieces and you want me to _understand_? No, no Inuyasha. After all I've done for you, all those times I stood by you when nobody would. All those times I listened when no one else could. All those times I sacrificed everything for you, because I love you. So, no Inuyasha, I will never understand.' _

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she held back sobs as sat down.

"Don't worry kagome, it will be ok." Sango reassured her, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Lady Kagome, don't let Inuyasha's ignorance bother you, he's just—"Miroku tried too, but was cut off by her sudden outburst as she spun around.

"Just what, Miroku?! Just hopelessly in love with her?! Just toying me along because he misses her and I kinda look like her?!" She screamed at him, her fists clenched and tears pouring down her face, which was all wrinkled up in her misery, "well I've got news for you, Miroku. I'm JUST sick of it, and HE'S just an ASS, so YOU can JUST FUCK OFF!" Sango gasped, and Miroku looked astonished by her outburst. Kagome turned and ran, not knowing where, just anywhere that wasn't there.

And that was how she got where she was now, sitting, cold and shivering with light rain falling on her back and clouding the grey skies. She sniffled; the tears had stopped, and left sticky streaks of wet marks where they had been.

She had been sitting on the cold hard mountain ledge for quite a few hours now. She had ran and ran until she got to the mountain, and with nowhere better to go, she climbed up a little. She had no idea where she was, all she knew was where she wasn't. And that was with Inuyasha.

The rain was letting up a little, and a few final plops on her back, it stopped. She sighed. _'I guess the sky's all out of tears, too."_

-------------------------

Kouga sniffed, and with delight he caught the smell of kagome, so near, too! She must be on his mountain somewhere! Filled with excitement, Kouga ran after the smell. But as he got closer to it, he realized something was wrong. He didn't smell the others, but he did smell tears. An at once, he knew what must have happened and he sped up a little in his need to get to his loved one.

Her scent became very strong, and he slowed as he turned around the side of the rock to see Kagome's crumpled figure, lying soaked on the ledge.

"Hey, "he whispered softly as he walked up beside her and sat down. He stroked her hair, as she looked up at him, "what are you doing here all alone, and crying? A woman as beautiful and kind as you should never be either of those things."

Kagome laughed a little and sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"It was mutt-face, wasn't it?" Kouga asked sadly.

"Yeah, he, he chose her." Kagome burst into a fresh set of hysteric sobs, putting her face in her hands. Kouga growled, the it made him so mad that that lousy mutt hurt her, and even worse was that she loved him. He wished she would open her eyes and love him instead of dog breath. He hugged her, and tried to calm her, stroking her hair and holding her tight.

"You, you know, you could always come with me." He looked into her teary eyes hopefully.

"Oh, Kouga, you know I can't—" Kagome began, looking away, but Kouga grabbed her face and turned it back to him, looking into her eyes and cutting her off.

"Just listen to me, Kagome!" he growled, aggravated, and then spoke more gently to her. "I would treat you right, Kagome. I love you, and want you to be happy, and it hurts me to see you get hurt over and over again by that mutt. He doesn't deserve you, and you don't deserve to be toyed around with like he does to you. Please. Give it a chance."

"Kouga," Kagome sighed, about to refuse, but she stopped, thinking about what he said. He was right. "You know what? Maybe I will, Kouga. Yeah, who needs him anyway?!" She smiled, looking up into his eyes. She only now noticed how nice and calm she felt in his arms, like it was meant to be. And he was so good to her, not to mention good looking.

Kouga's face split in is grin, and he burst out laughing with joy. Kagome looked at him, and started to laugh, too. He held her up over his head, and beamed at her. "I will." Kagome whispered, looking into his blue eyes.

"I promise you won't regret it." He whispered back, and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. It was a long, sweet kiss, and they broke apart only for air.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I, I shouldn't have done that." He looked down at the ground, averting his eyes from her.

"No, it's ok." Kagome said, "It would have been okay if you weren't such a bad kisser." She said playfully, grinning mischievously up into his eyes. He grinned down at her, licking his lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Kagome replied nonchalantly, turning away from him.

"Oh yeah?" Kouga challenged, and in a second he pounced on her, sending them both crashing to the ground as he tickled her.

"AUGH!" Kagome screamed between giggles, "Stop!"

"Well if I'm such a bad kisser…" Kouga trailed off, smiling at her wriggling form underneath him. He stopped tickling her and raised a hand, ready to tickle in a second's notice. She looked up at him defiantly, mouth sealed. Kouga put his hand closer to her chin and cocked an eyebrow.

"Humph, well." Kagome said in a mock indignant tone, then she looked back up at him and smiled playfully, "Maybe I need to re-evaluate." Kouga smiled and took the invitation, leaning again for a kiss.

Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree, following Kagome's scent. It was getting stronger as he ran up the mountain, and growled as he noticed Kouga's scent as well. The scent became even stronger as he turned bend after bend in the mountain trail.

He could hear voices now, Kouga and Kagome's voice. And she was laughing. He growled again and sped up.

Turning one more ledge he was faced with a quite unpleasant scene. Kouga was laying ON TOP of Kagome, and they were kissing. She wasn't struggling, she even looked happy. He crossed the few yards between them in seconds and lifted Kouga into the air.

"What the hell, Kagome?!" he yelled as he lifted her up, too, he astonished face turning red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, Kagome," Kouga apologized, "I didn't smell him coming." He smirked at Inuyasha, "I was a little distracted." He finished, licking his lips.

"You bastard, I told you to stay away from her!" Inuyasha growled, his teeth barred. He picked up Kouga and put his face so close their noses were almost touching, fury raging in his eyes, he could kill him, but Kagome started to speak.

"Stop Inuyasha! You don't own and I can do whatever I want! And I wanted to kiss him!"

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha turned his face to her, still grasping Kouga in his hands.

"You have no right to do this Inuyasha! You chose her, and now I'm choosing him! So go cry to your dead lover!" Kagome yelled defiantly at him. Inuyasha did not say anything. He blinked and dropped Kouga. And without another word he walked away, his heart in two. He never saw _that_ coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Inuyasha dragged his feet slowly through the mud splattered ground, his hands still twitching in anger. He was soaked and covered in mud, blood, and even tears. Dried trails of blood covered his arms and face, both his own from injuries he inflicted himself, and others of demons. Many others. His hair was matted with the deep red liquid, and his face was splattered in blood and dirt. Cuts and scratches and bruises graced his arms up to his elbows, where his robe that had been rolled up begun.

The rain had run out, but his flood of emotion had not. On the painfully long trudge to the campsite, alone, severe depression came over Inuyasha as his energy finally drained and his anger diminished after all the bloodshed of anyone who had passed and all the poor innocent trees and shrubs that had met with his merciless fury and demon blood- fueled power.

Now back to his normal self—the surge of demonic blood gone after hours upon hours of bloodshed and terror—Inuyasha contemplated never coming back again. The troop would be pointless without it's most cheery and bright member. Kagome had been the glue holding them all together, and without her they would surely fall apart like a pathetic Popsicle stick tower.

And besides company, there really could be no hope to acquire all the shards and defeat Naraku. Her spiritual power was needed, whether he let her know or not, and they would be lost without her. Though he never let on this to her they really needed her. He needed her. More than anything. And now he wished he had maybe appreciated her more, lest she might still be with them, instead of with that flea bitten wolf. He cringed, remembering her harsh words, the image of Kagome in Kouga's arms…instead of his and that smirk when Kouga knew that he had won. He growled again, his anger sparked once more, and punched a passing demon out of anger, hardly noticing it.

He shook his head in defeat and slumped his shoulders as the campsite came into view, the last thing he needed to deal with right now. Telling the others how big he screwed up. He could almost see Sango's angry face, hear Miroku's lecherous jokes about Kagome and Kouga, and hear Shippo's agonized wails. There was no turning back now, though, his mistakes were irreversible.

Why had he told her he had chosen Kikyou, anyway? He didn't love her. He guesses he had just been scared, afraid the human miko would turn on him like so many others had, unwilling to open himself up and leave himself vulnerable to be hurt. He didn't think he could bear it to be rejected by Kagome after being together. And he was too deep in. He could not get involved in something he so clearly wanted, and needed more than she.

"Inuyasha! You're back!" Sango called as she saw Inuyasha's walking towards them in the distance.

"What took you so long, you big dummy?!" Shippo called to him, crawling out from under his sheets and coming up to stand beside Sango and Miroku.

"Finally." Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha. Something was wrong though, and as Inuyasha trudged closer, head down, feet dragging in the mud, it became clear, and Sango gasped as she saw him up close.

"Inuyasha! What happened?" She gasped, staring horrified at his bloodstained robes.

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" Miroku said slowly, as if putting two and two together, as he realized four.

"What did you do?" Shippo panicked as he realized the absence of Kagome as well, taking in all the blood and assuming the worst.

"She—she's gone." Inuyasha ground out gruffly, his voice breaking unnaturally as he choked back a tear.

"She's dead?!" Sango squeaked, horrified.

"She might as well be." Inuyasha snarled, recounting the event in his mind. "But no, she's not dead. She left. With _him." _ Inuyasha finished bitterly, looking away. To his surprise, though, the yelling he anticipated never came. He looked up in confusion as he felt Miroku's Hand on his shoulder, and was met with Sango's kind eyes.

"Tell us Inuyasha. Tell us what happened." Sango said gently, shooing Shippo and telling him she would explain later as they led Inuyasha to a hut to mend his wounds, clean his clothes, and hear what happened.

&&&&

Inuyasha sighed, now fully bandaged, as Miroku prodded him again to explain the day's earlier events and Sango encouraged him as well, from the other side of the room where she sat cleaning his robes.

So, Inuyasha began to recount his tale, telling of how he found them, wincing as he remembered their situation, his eyes flashing red as he remembered Kouga's smirk, and sadness creeping over his face as he remembered her words.

"And so I left, as she asked me to, and I kind of lost it," he cringed remembering his rash actions, "My demon blood toke over and I brutally murdered anything in m path. I was on a rampage, I wanted to kill, wanted someone—even if was just a plant—to feel the intense pain that I did."

A silence swept over the two as he told his tale to them. When he finished, Sango lifted her head from his clothes, now clean and dry, and walked over to him, helping him into them.

"It's ok, Inuyasha. I know Kagome has…feelings for you and will come back if you give it time." Sango reassured him gently.

"I know you deeply cared for her, but she will come back, don't worry, Inuyasha. Give her some time to cool off, and then go back and prove to her that you care about her, remind her how much she needs and loves you as well." Miroku said, rubbing Inuyasha's back as he slumped and looked at the ground.

"I do not care for her. At least…not anymore. She's with him now, and I don't care. I knew from the start she was just a weak human and could never care about a filthy hanyou such as myself." Inuyasha snarled, and spat out the last sentence with venom in his dangerous voice.

"Inuyasha!" Sango gasped, holding her hand up to her mouth.

"You know that is not true Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly.

"She is not an average human—" Sango objected, but Inuyasha interrupted her again with a low growl.

"No. She's not. I know humans. I have lived with humans all my life. They are pathetic, weak, in both body and spirit. She was no different." Inuyasha looked off into the distance, his eyes glazing over and his eyes watering, tears threatening to fall, a pained expression on his face. "Humans were cruel to me, just because of what I was. They killed my mother for having me, and tried to kill me too. My mother was different. She didn't care; she loved me for who I was. She was different. I thought Kagome was too. But I was wrong." Inuyasha ended coldly, his tears dried now, never having fallen.

"Inuyasha do not judge her because of how some other humans are! She loves you just the way you are!" Sango replied back, but Inuyasha just shook his head and glared at them. Sango was about to speak again, but Miroku stood up abruptly, and took Sango's hand.

"Come, Sango. Leave him be. He does not see the truth, because he will not let himself. We will talk to him again when he is ready to be reasonable. For now, leave him alone. Let him be sorry for himself and hate everyone." Miroku said coldly, and left the hut with Sango.

Inuyasha kicked the floor, and lay back down on the bed, closing his eyes, furious. He lay there a while, and then got up and angrily pounded the nearest chair. Then he sank to his knees, not caring is anyone saw the tears that had begun to fall, steadily turning into sobs that racked his body and made him shake violently. And there he sat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Many months passed since the day Kagome had left and joined Koga. She was happy with him, she was, but some part of her seemed to be missing. Sometimes she got very depressed, but accounted it to missing Sango, Miroku, or Shippo.

Inuyasha, back with the others, refused to acknowledge her disappearance. He pretended it didn't bother him, though he thought about it every single fucking moment. He tried to hide his emotions, but the others all knew what he was going through, though none dared speak about it.

Since the first night, he never let anyone see his tears or bursts of anger at the thought of Kagome, or of Koga kissing her and touching her. He was angry, moody, and short the first few weeks, but now he was just depressed. He was calm, he was nonchalant. He was uncaring, unbothered or fazed. He had lost interest in anything and everything. He neither cared, nor wanted anything to do with anyone, and barely spoke, excepting when they were in battle.

Today he was walking. Not anywhere in particular, just somewhere else. He didn't even pay attention to where his feet carried him. And he didn't notice a scent in the air, getting stronger and stronger. That is, he did not notice, until he looked up as he was walking along a river, and was met with the image of Kagome's form, bent down.

Kagome was sitting on the opposite bank, oblivious as he remembered her, washing clothes. He couldn't help but sit and watch her. They had not spoken, not even seen each other in so long, he was not sure what to do at first. He was reluctant to even believe it was her. Until, that is, he heard her voice. Her beautiful voice, singing. He sat there and watched for hours, unaware of anything but her. Soon it became dark, and she left, but he sat and watched the spot where she had been for a while longer. Finally, he stood, and turned to go.

He came down to the riverbank every evening following. He would simply watch her, in silence, for even if it was little, it gave him some hope. One afternoon, he had been careless. He did not even bother to come up for an excuse for his leaving, he just went. He had to get back, to look at her. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings, and did not stir until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come, Inuyasha, do not watch her. It's too late." He jumped at the sound of Miroku's voice, and spun around, embarrassed to be found out.

"What? I wasn't watching her, I was-was-washing my face!" He retorted lamely.

"I know you were, Inuyasha—" Miroku stopped midsentence, gazing at a point behind Inuyasha, in the direction of Kagome. Inuyasha followed his gaze, and did not even try to cover the growl the emitted when he saw Koga. With her. He watched, helpless, as she stood up, and they embraced, kissing sweetly. He turned back to Miroku, and stood, letting his bangs fall to cover his eyes.

"Let's go." He said simply, not looking at Miroku, not even bothering to deny he had been watching them.

A week passed since Inuyasha had caught the two together, and another. Inuyasha pretended nothing had happened, and Miroku did not speak of it. No one talked to him about it, though he knew they thought about it.

One late afternoon, Inuyasha couldn't help but wander back to the river when everyone else had decided to go into the market place to shop. The opportunity was to tempting to resist.

A half hour later he found himself sitting, watching the beautiful girl he loved, sitting on the other side. Something burst in him though when he saw her break down in tears. Not being able to control himself any longer, He began to cross the river.

Kagome sat at the river, humming as she washed. She looked up at the sky, noticing the grey, angry looking clouds. She worked faster, hoping it would not rain before she finished. Her thoughts somehow wandered to Inuyasha, his beautiful eyes, his occasional smile, or rare laugh. She shook such thoughts from her head, however, angrily scrubbing the cloth. She gave up quickly, and broker down in tears.

"NO!" She said, furiously wiping her tears, "I will not shed another tear for _him_." She got picked up a new cloth and scrubbed it even harder, scrunching up her face in an effort to stanch the flow of tears.

"Any harder and you'll rip it," came a voice from behind her. She jumped, startled, and whipped around. She was shocked to be met with Inuyasha, staring her down.

She got up quickly, and stared in shock. After a moment, she replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Is that the welcome I get after months?" Inuyasha replied coldy.

"Inuyasha, please tell me why you are here!" Kagome said a little louder, her voice shaking a bit. Inuyasha was silent. At that moment, the clouds seemed to burst, no longer able to hold in the rain, and it began to pour. When Inuyasha still did not answer, Kagome spoke even louder.

"You should go." She said coolly, "Before Koga comes." In a flash, Inuyasha was at her side, gripping her wrist tightly.

"Koga, huh? You care so much about that mangy wolf? Tell me, why do you stay with him?" Kagome winced from the pain as he gripped her wrist, but shouted back defiantly.

"I'm happy with him Inuyasha! Why can't you see that and leave me alone?"

"Doesn't look to me like you were happy a minute a go when you were crying!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Were you watching me, Inuyasha?" Kagome responded quietly, a dangerous edge in her voice.

"Maybe I was." Inuyasha spat.

"How dare you! What made you think you could just spy on mew whenever you please?" Kagome shrieked, both of them now soaked through with the rain."

"I can do whatever I want to, bitch." Inuyasha clenched his fists, His silvery hair plastered to his head with water and rain streaking down his face.

"Why? What possible reason would you have for watching me?"

"Maybe I still love you!" Inuyasha yelled back, and suddenly, she was quiet. "And If you are so happy with the wolf why were you crying?"

"It's none of your business." Kagome snapped at him.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged.

"Yeah." She whispered back, fury in her voice.

"Tell me, bitch, why were you crying?" Inuyasha repeated, louder.

"I missed Sango and Miroku and Shippo!" Kagome cried.

"Bullshit," Inuyasha laughed darkly, "Why were you crying?" He shouted, tightening his grip on her wrist even more.

"Maybe I still love you, too!" Kagome shrieked, wrenching her arm from his grasp.

"Then be with me." Inuyasha demanded, calmly.

"Inuyasha, you had your chance! You can't just come barging back into my life like this! Just leave me alone—"

"No! Not when I love you and you love me back!" Inuyasha interrupted. "Not when there isn't any good reason for us not to be together. Come on, Kagome!"

"No, Inuyasha. You just don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?" He bellowed back.

"It's too hard, Inuyasha!" She cried, rain now mixing with tears on her face. "I can't stand to be hurt anymore!"

"Oh, and this is just loads of fun for you? Yeah, that's why you were crying!"

"Inuyasha, do you love me?"

"Yes! Of course, I told you that!"

"Then let me go. Though it still hurts sometimes, I got over you. And you need to do the same."

"I can't Kagome! Why won't you just give us a try?"

"It's over Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched, "It's over!"

"It can't be over!" He yelled back, "It's you, it's us!"

"I know." Kagome whispered, looking down.

"It can't be over!"

"Then how come it is?" Kagome replied, grabbed her basket and ran. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, though, and spun her around.

"Wait!" He yelled.

"I'm done waiting, Inuyasha." Kagome heaved.

"Kagome," He pleaded, stroking her face, "Please."

"No. I can't talk to you anymore. WE can't happen."

"Why?" Inuyasha almost whined.

"Because getting over you was the hardest thing I've ever done, and I don't think I'd be able to do it again." Kagome replied, and ran. And this time, Inuyasha didn't stop her. He simply stood there, letting the rain pelt him all over, watching her figure fade into the distance.

Kagome sobbed as she dashed away, tears blurring her vision, hiccupping and stumbling over roots and rocks in the forest. She yelped as she tripped over a root, and fell hard, straight onto someone's chest.

Kagome looked up and saw Koga, holding her, worry written all over his face.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Are you ok? What happened?" he asked sincerely.

"I-I was just scared, Koga, a demon tried to kill me." She invented quickly. Though Koga did not believe her, he sensed she did not want to talk about it, and let her cry into his shoulder all the same, staring sadly down at her as he tried to comfort her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Kagome stared at the fire in front of her, not really seeing it. Her eyes were cold and dead looking, missing their usual spark and cheerful glimmer and her face was blank. She was thinking about Inuyasha, the only subject she had been able to focus on all day. She hated herself for it, and felt terribly guilty whenever she saw Koga, but she just couldn't stop replaying the scene between them in the head. _"Maybe I still love you!"_ his words, his pleading echoed and re-echoed in her head, his pleas for second chances and his reasoning for their relationship, and her harsh, cold words, her desperate sobs of refusal and her own pleading for him to leave her alone. Tears slipped sideways out of her eyes silently as she heard their voices screaming and crying over and over in her head. She quickly turned her head so Koga wouldn't see them, and wiped furiously at her eyes. She took a deep breath and held back the flood growing behind her vision.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Koga asked tentatively, unsure how to respond to her silence of the day.

"I'm fine." She responded her voice unnatural and eerily calm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I" her voice cracked and she rushed on, "just need some air, I'll be back." She stood abruptly and ran outside the cave, and slumped against the cold mountain next to the opening just as the dam broke and her tears poured out. She hiccupped as she walked over to the ledge and sat down, pulling her knees to her chin and rocking back and forth. She cried her self out, then solemnly returned to the cave, where everyone was asleep, she thought.

She got under the covers where Koga slept, and wrapped her arms around his body, taking comfort in his warmth. He rolled over pulled her to his chest, kissing the top of her head staring sadly down at her figure. Kagome fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the days events, and Koga soon followed, though his sleep was far from peaceful.

Koga was worried. He worried about his Kagome; it concerned him that she was upset, and for whatever reason wouldn't tell him why. Though sometimes he seemed it, Koga was not stupid. It bothered him that she thought that a smile and an "I'm fine" could cover her and make him believe it. That night he tossed and turned in his sleep, unsure and unnerved.

The next morning, Kagome woke up later than normal, and everyone had already gone to eat outside. So, she stood, let out a huge sigh, put on a happy face to mask her emotions, and prepared to greet everyone.

The next few days Kagome kept up her cheerful act and managed to fool what she thought was everyone, not knowing that Koga heard her, crying herself to sleep and whimpering in her dreams. He wanted to confront her, but was afraid. Afraid of what he might hear. He was always a little doubtful about her leaving the mutt, and he now was afraid she still had feelings for him. Ignorance is bliss, and Koga found it hard to face her.

So, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and still he had said nothing. Kagome had not had a breakdown, so he assumed she was getting better. Well, he didn't see her sneaking off past the woods to the river bank to cry, remembering the last time she saw him. And he didn't see her wandering around the woods long after she had finished washing, sometimes going as far as the Goshinboku tree to trace the spot where they met. He was suspicious those nights she came back, seemingly in a trance, long after sunset, but still he said nothing.

Eventually Kagome stopped going to the river bank, finding a new spot to wash, and stopped wandering about all tearful. But that didn't mean she stopped thinking of him. Not at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sat, now, in a cave, preparing some meat for the pack

Kagome sat, now, in a cave, preparing some meat for the pack. She sighed, and put down the knife, wiping her brow.

"Hey," She heard Koga breath in her ear, and jumped.

"You have to stop sneaking up on me like that!" She scolded, smiling, though, as Koga laughed. Koga leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, and looked into her eyes, smiling. He sat down across from her, smiling.

"You are so beautiful." He said softly. For some reason this made her sad, but she shook off the feeling, and smiled back up at him, half-heartedly, though.

That afternoon, Kagome visited the God tree. She couldn't help going. She had to see and to remember what had once been so dear to her. She didn't plan on it. She had just stepped out of the cave, intending to go on a walk, and her feet sort of just carried her there. They had a mind of their own, and in her absence of mind as she roamed the forests, her muscle memory slowly led her back to the tree that held so many precious memories of her old life—her friends, her adventures, her love.

She stared at the ancient tree, she almost laughed, so much had happened here. Yet, through everything the tree stood tall, healthy and strong as ever. She felt a connection with the tree, it was a comfort. It lent her strength, when she could find none. It connected her to the feudal era from home, when Inuyasha and she got in a fight, when she sat at home missing everyone. It connected her to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. She remembered the very first day they had met, at this tree. She remembered his snarl, his harsh words. She could almost see his peaceful sleeping form, the arrow protruding his chest. She could almost feel his fuzzy ears twitch beneath her fingers as she traced the spot on the tree where Inuyasha once was spellbound, lost in memory.

She was stuck on Inuyasha, remembering all the moments they shared. Memories and flashbacks flooded her mind, that time when he was human when he told her she smelled nice, the time she thought he had died when he had saved her and fallen into the river of flames, the time when—her breath hitched in her throat—when they kissed at the castle. She had told him—told him she loved him for who he was, and despite his dangerous form and her risk, she kissed him and turned him back. She had given him everything, and frankly she was exhausted. She had nothing left to give. She gave him everything, and it wasn't enough. But—maybe, well, he had told her he loved her, but Koga. Ah, Koga. Everything was so complicated. She sighed, and slumped to the ground, her back against the tree, closing her eyes and sighing deeply again.

"What do I do?" She asked herself sadly.

"About what?" Kagome's eyes snapped open and she scrambled to her feet at the sight of Inuyasha standing in front of her.

"N-nothing, never mind," She stuttered.

"Kagome" he said dangerously, "If you don't tell me,"

"It's nothing, really, I—"

"Kagome what are you doing here." Inuyasha asked calmly, but obviously holding back yelling.

"I was—er, thinking." Kagome said. It was true.

"About, well, maybe we could—" Inuyasha cut her off.

"I think you'd better go." Kagome's face fell, but she nodded, looking down and breathing in deeply.

"Yeah, ok, yeah, that's probably best. Ok, I'll go." She started to walk away, turning to look back at him once more.

"What?" he snarled, as she looked at him oddly.

"I-well, just, know this, Inuyasha," She paused, fixing him with a mixed stare, "The door is never closed for us." Inuyasha said nothing, just watched her slowly turn to the tree, thinking a few last thoughts before she went, her hand resting on the grand tree.

"I thought it was over." He said, staring hard at her.

"It's never over for us, because—" Kagome stopped, thinking.

"Why?" Inuyasha pressed. Kagome thought for a very long moment before replying, staring at the God tree.

This tree was so nostalgic to her, it was the start of her relationship with Inuyasha—the beginning of everything; they met there, they fought there, talked there, even, she felt they even had some romantic moments there. It locked her to him, and tied her memories to her, she realized, forever binding her to him. All of a sudden, it all made sense, why she couldn't stop thinking about him, why she could never really leave him. She turned and kissed him quickly and chastely on the lips.

"That's why." She whispered, staring up at him with her eyes wide, knowing what she must do. And with that, she turned and ran from the tree. Inuyasha put his hand to his lips where she had kissed him.

"What the hell does that mean?"


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome 's journey back to the caves was long and confusing

Kagome 's journey back to the caves was long and confusing. The more she thought about it the more complicated it got. Sure, to Inuyasha it was simple--we love each other, there for we should be together. But how the hell was she going to explain this to Koga? "Oh yeah, Koga, we've had a nice run, but I want Inuyasha instead of you after all."

"Ugh" Kagome groaned, resting her head in her hands. She had no idea how to approach him about it.

All too soon she was at the cave, with the future looming over her like a gigantic storm cloud. She decided it would be best to just be straightforward, no beating around the bush. She would be direct, but gentle, and kind about it. Having made up her mind, she walked down the cave tunnel until she got to the fur-covered opening that was Koga's room. Breathing in deeply, she raised her hand and knocked on the wall.

A muffled "One minute" came from inside and she heard someone getting up and crossing the room, and then Koga's head poked out.

"Oh, Kagome," He said cheerfully, his face splitting into a grin, "Come on in." His smile only made Kagome dread the words she was about to say more. Her heart felt like lead, and she had a queasy feeling in her stomach that she didn't think was from the fish she ate for lunch.

Kagome came in and sat down in an armchair across from where Koga chose to sit.

"What's up?" He asked innocently.

"Koga, uh, ah, I, I mean," she struggled; realizing she still had no idea what to say.

"Yes?" He pressed.

"Well, ah, fuck." She sighed and looked sadly up into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Koga, we need to talk." She said softly.

Koga's smile faltered a bit, but he nodded and asked, "What's the prob?" A little unsure, and curious about Kagome's odd behavior, he let her go on.

Kagome took his hand gently and swallowed hard, "Look Koga, I've been lying to myself, and you by being in a relationship with you. Inuyasha hurt me so bad, I was so very vulnerable, confused, and upset. I wanted so bad--needed to be loved that I made myself believe that I loved you. I was wrong, and I never did stop loving Inuyasha, and I'm sorry, but I just can't be with you any longer. I have realized that now, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you."

"Oh, well," Koga said, running his hands through his hair. He felt like his entire world was crashing down, it was unreal, it couldn't be happening, Kagome could not have just said that. But she did. He breathed in and blew it out hard, confused, overwhelmed and still not knowing what to say. " Wow, well, uh" He smiled awkwardly and looked uncomfortable, "Well that's that, I guess." His voice cracked a little on the end and he laughed a high pitched unnatural laugh, running his hand through his hair again. He wanted her to leave, he felt the tears bubbling up inside and he couldn't suppress them much longer. He felt cold and nauseous, and his face was glistening with cold sweat.

"I'm so sorry Koga." Kagome whispered, the hurt evident in her eyes. She wanted so bad for him to be mad, or yell, she had been worried at first that was what he would do, but this, this was so much worse, and now she longed for eve a glare or cold "go."

"Ah, yep, no, It's ok, don't be sorry my dear Kagome." He choked a little, but forced out another smile.

"I hope we can still be friends?" Kagome asked, sincerely.

"Yes, ah" he laughed a little, "Yes. I would like that." His voice quiet and gentle.

Kagome smiled slightly, and let a few tears fall. " I'd like that, too. " She stood up, and he followed suit, and they embraced tightly, the tears falling faster now.

"Thank you so much for understanding, Koga," Kagome whispered in his ear, "Ooh, take care, Koga."

"You too, sweet Kagome." They broke apart, Kagome's hand lingering in Koga's, as other wiped away her tears.

" I should go, thanks again." Koga nodded, and Kagome's hand and his slipped apart. Kagome smiled, and disappeared beyond the fur.

Koga groaned, somehow he knew that was coming, but still, he'd always have the memory of those few months they spent together.

"Damn!" He cursed and punched the wall. "Damn, Damn, Damn!!" He punched it over and over until his hands began to bleed, then slumped his shoulders and broke down crying.

"Why?" He whimpered through his tears, that he'd held back so well when he was with Kagome, which now had broken the wall and flooded out. "I was so…close." He cried himself out until he was exhausted, and then curled up and slowly fell into an uneasy sleep as the last few tears slipped down his sticky cheeks and plopped to the floor.

Kagome trudged out of the cave and solemnly walked onward, feeling as though a tremendous weight had been lifted from her shoulders. But she still felt upset, guilty, as she remembered his face when she told him. She felt so terrible she could not go on. She fell to her knees at the base of a tree and sobbed. He had always been so nice to her, and she crushed him. She hoped, needed so badly for him to have love, and realized, se could not be happy until that happened. She curled up as her tears slowed and decided tomorrow she would find Ayame, and make everything right before she went to find Inuyasha.

The thought made her feel a little better and she dropped into sleep, oblivious to her surroundings, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her in the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

The Call Of Your Heart

The Call Of Your Heart

Thanks to all my reviews, and I'm sorry it took so long for this update, I was away for a couple weeks without computer visiting my grandparents, and then my computer wasn't working. So, sorry for the wait, here it is. However, before you read this, please note that I edited the last chapter, so you should read it again.

Inuyasha sat on top of a rock, his head down. Apparently he was staring hard at the ground, but his gaze was dull, and his eyes unfocused. He absentmindedly hit the ground with a small rock repeatedly, deep in thought. He mulled over Kagome, and replayed the scene at the god tree over and over again, trying to make sense of her words. He analyzed looked at them from every possible direction, and still had no clue what the hell she meant. He growled in frustration, and threw the rock to the side.

He lay back, putting his hands behind his head, and closing his eyes and sighing loudly.

_Does she want to be with me? Is she telling me she's going to leave Koga? Or is she just saying that something sometime might happen? But why not now? Does she love Koga? Is she trying to pick between us? _Questions flooded Inuyasha's mind, to which he had no answer. Possible solutions raced through his head, but none of them made sense, and each of them was more ludicrous than the last. _Damnit, why doesn't she just say what she means. _

"Inuyasha." Miroku's voice was soft, and close. He opened one eye when he heard his name and was met with Miroku's face.

"Hey."

"Come on, it's getting late, you should come back to the camp site for dinner." Miroku said.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Inuyasha said, looking around and realizing for the first time it was evening.

"Inuyasha? Not hungry? What's going on?" Miroku asked, flabbergasted.

"Nothing, I just don't want anything." Inuyasha lied.

"Ah, come on, I'm not stupid." Miroku pleaded.

"It's nothing." Inuyasha snapped with finality, and Miroku let it go. They walked back to the camp in silence, as Inuyasha's thoughts wandered back to the God tree.

All through dinner he was quiet, too, barely touching his food. All of a sudden, Miroku slammed down his bowl.

"All right, that's it, Inuyasha, what the fuck is wrong?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Inuyasha, you've been like a million miles away, what's going on?" Sango asked.

"Nothing! God, why are you so nosy?!" He exclaimed, throwing down his bowl as well.

"Inuyasha we are just trying to help—" Miroku said.

"I don't need help!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Is this about Kagome?" Sango asked softly.

"What?!" Inuaysha roared.

"Sango, no," Miroku tried to fix her mistake, but it was too late.

"You think this is about Kagome?! Why does it always fucking have to be about Kagome?! Can't you fucking just leave me the hell alone and get out of my life?!" Inuaysha realized what he had said too late, but he couldn't take it back, and Sango had already run in tears, but he didn't care.

"Inuyasha, that was too far. She just was worried about you, as we all are." Miroku turned and ran after her, and Inuyasha snorted angrily and walked away to his tree.

Kagome woke with a start as she felt her body being lifted. She panicked and screamed, but found that no sound came out due to a cloth wrapped around her mouth. It was pitched dark outside still, and she could not see what was happening, but felt herself being thrown onto someone's back. She squirmed and thrashed violently in desperation, but to no avail. Her arms and legs were bound and tears came to her eyes as she screamed into the gag and kicked her body back and forth. She heard grunts of anger as her leg connected with her attacker, and curses. She kicked again, and this time her head was met with a hard blow, and Kagome felt dizzy. She struggled to keep her eyes open and ignore the blinding pain in her throbbing temple and the feeling of a warm, sticky liquid running down her face, but soon it was too much, and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inuyasha sat in his tree fuming, muttering to himself angrily and clenching the tree branch so hard his claws were ripping into the tree. He was shaking with emotion; anger, confusion, sadness, frustration, and disgust sent him spiraling into a destructive state of incomprehensible overwhelm. Tears welled up around his golden orbs, and he didn't even care when a few ran down his face past his tightly clenched bared teeth.

The tears grew stronger as Inuyasha's harsh words sunk in, and the guilt and remorse washed over him. He shook more violently as the tears and put his face in his hands and blood ran down his fingers and mixed with the salty tears on his face.

Eventually he pulled himself together and wiped his face somewhat clean, and hopped from his tree. He breathed deeply in, and started off towards where Sango had ran, following her scent.

Miroku caught up with Sango as her tears got the better of her and she collapsed on the ground. He rushed over to her and plopped down beside her. He pulled her into his lap and let her sob into his, being exactly what she needed right now, a shoulder. He didn't speak, just let her cry, hugging her tightly and letting her get it out of her system.

Her tears finally slowed to a trickle and her breathing became more even and less gaspy. He rubbed her back gently and waited for her to speak. Once all her tears were gone completely and breathing had fully normalized, she looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Miroku, I'm so sick of his attitude. It's been months and he's always upset or rude or moody or yelling. I miss the old Inuyasha, and Kagome." Sango said quietly, looking down at her hands.

"I know, I know, we all do, " Miroku murmured, wiping her tears from her face with his thumb with the greatest care and held her close with his other.

"I just, I don't know what to do, Miroku!" Sango admitted.

"It's hard, but I think we just have to wait. Kagome will come back eventually, I just know she will."

"How? How do you know that Miroku?" Sango doubted.

"Well, I know she doesn't love Koga, and I know she loves Inuyasha. She always did and never stopped."

"But it's been so long! What if that's not enough?" Sango asked.

"Well I also know you are more than a sister to her and she won't be able to stay away from you for much longer. She just has to realize that she does still love Inuyasha, and that she belongs here, with us."

"What if she never does though, Miroku?"

"She will, Sango, she'll know." Miroku reassured her.

"How?" Sango questioned.

"She just has to listen to the call of her heart." Miroku breathed, lifting her chin and locking his eyes with hers. "She just has to…listen…to...her heart." He whispered between breaths as theirs faces danced closer and closer together. Sango fluttered her eyes shut and Miroku closed the distance between their lips, kissing her softly and lovingly. Sango melted into the sweet kiss and her body melded into his.

"Thank you." Sango breathed when they finally broke apart for air, breathing heavily.

"For what?" Miroku asked, staring into her eyes intently.

"For everything." She answered simply, and leaned back into for another kiss. He welcomed it, and pulled her onto his, then flipping her over and pulling her into him.

Inuyasha reached them just in time to watch Miroku carefully placing Sango on the ground while never letting his lips leave hers. He smiled softly, and turned back and left for his tree to sleep, allowing the new couple some privacy for the night. He would tease them later, not wanting to spoil the moment.

When he reached his tree, he climbed up slowly and carefully, to a lower branch. He curled up in a nook of the tree, yawned peacefully and nodded off to sleep, dreaming of Kagome and talking to her the next day, finding her and asking her what she had meant, and maybe just, maybe getting together. With those sweet thoughts he let himself drift into sleep, lulled by the summer's symphony of evening.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and groaned as she came to, and the head splitting pain from the blow of the previous night hit her full force. She scrunched her eyes closed and grimaced, rubbing her eyes and blinking a few times to let her eyes adjust to the light and deal with the pain before opening her eyes completely.

When she had fully adjusted and awakened, she looked round the room wide eyed to take in the strange sight before her. Memories flooded back as she tried to process the warm, comfortable, bed underneath her, and the pleasantly decorated room in front of her. She tried to understand, but couldn't make sense of where she was or why, and struggling to remember any clues form the night before simply made her head hurt, and produced nothing. Finding nothing of use, and being overwhelmed with more exhaustion and pain, she consented to her body's wishes and sunk back under the covers, letting her breathing become even and the rise and fall of her chest synchronize as she fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Sorry this update took so long; I've been really sick and though I tried my head was just too fuzz to get out a single strait thought.

Here we go!

The next morning Inuyasha awoke for the first time in months with a clear head and a strong plan. He knew what he had to do, and for once in his life he was looking at the world the way Kagome saw it, and knew exactly what to do.

Still filled with guilt about what he said to Sango, but not quite ready to face her yet, and anxious to see Kagome and make things right, he moved quickly so that he cold be gone when everyone else woke up. He found his way to the campsite, scrawled a hasty, yet somehow perfect note for the others, that explained what he wanted to say to them using words his mouth could somehow never form.

Taking a last look to the clearing where Sango and Miroku so peacefully slept, and the sleeping bag which held the son like figure he never acknowledged apart from now, Shippo, he dove off in the direction of Koga's campsite.

Sango yawned and stretched, eyes still closed. Sighing happily and turning over, she curled back against the warmth that was next to her. She buried her face in its chest. Then, she her brain processed what her body was feeling, and her eyes shot open. Her eyes drank in the scene before her with a hunger of a starving person. Miroku was lying next to her, peacefully sleeping, and, naked. She clapped her hand to her mouth to stifle a scream as a breeze blew over her boy, alerting her to its current state of lack of clothing as well.

It took her a moment before she remembered the events of the night passed, and her heart flew as she remembered his confession, and blushed at the memory of the events that followed. He heart almost exploded with emotion and love as she looked into his face again and she couldn't help smiling, or keep down the intense need forming in her to prove how much she loved him the world and make sure for herself this was real.

Miroku stirred and20opened his eyes, smiling when he saw her, rubbing the sleep from them. He grinned at the beauty he had finally attained and greeted her lovingly.

"Good morning my beautiful Sango." He whispered reveling in the burst of affection and joy the simple word "my" gave him.

"good morning yourself." She whispered back, and began sprinkling his chest with kisses?

"Again?" he wondered aloud incredulously, unable to believe his luck.

"Yes please." Came the muffled reply from Sango, lips still occupied.

"My, my, Sango, I had no idea-" Miroku grinned, going to say something perverted Sango was sure, but his words were cut off by her lips, and Miroku, for once, decided to say nothing, and not question a gift from god.

Inuyasha leapt from rock to tree to tree, excitement building within him with the anticipation of finally having what he had pined for so long. He couldn't help but smile as he imagined her face, how she would kiss him again, remembering the softness of her lips and how they felt on his, the rush it gave him, the flush that would creep up in him. He doubled his speed, still smiling that dopey smile like an idiot.

This time Kagome woke without the throbbing headache, which had long since passed while she slept. This time she was fully conscious, and scared. Not knowing where she was or why she cast her eyes around the room, searching desperately for a clue. Finding nothing of any use to her, her alarm increased, and she began to hyperventilate as possibilities of her fate flooded her mind.

"So you've woken." A cold voice rang through the still air, and Kagome jumped, searching violently for the owner. She knew that voice, and suddenly, it hit her.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, as she realized who she was speaking to.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Sesshomaru?!" She exclaimed incredulously.

"Lord Sesshomaru." He corrected, stepping in from the doorway, his face calm and indifferent as ever."But, what, but why?" She spluttered, "What's going on?" Some emotion seemed to flicker in his face, but as soon as it had come, it was gone. Fear, maybe? But not just that, something else seemed to have shown, could it have possibly been love? He cleared his throat, and fixed his cold eyes on Kagome.

"You are going to do something for me." He stated simply.

"So...you need my help?" Kagome asked, dubious.

"This Sesshomaru has a task for you." He said firmly, expression stable.

"So you are asking for my help?" Kagome grinned.

"No. This Sesshomaru needs help from no mere mortal." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Oh, well then I guess I should just go if you don't want my help..." She trailed off, her eyes closed, nose in the air.

"No. As my prisoner, you will do as This Sesshomaru says." His face hardened and his patience was growing weaker.

"If you don't need my help why can't I go?" Kagome asked haughtily.

"Because This Sesshomaru says so." He ground out, his facade obviously thinning.

"That's not a good enough reason." Kagome frowned at him.

"This Sesshomaru needs no reasons." He dismissed, and with that, turned on his heel to leave, "This Sesshomaru will inform you of your task after dinner which will be at eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late." He advised, his stoicism back, his tone airy and unbothered.

"But I-" Kagome started to say, but he was already gone. She growled loudly and flopped back onto her bed in frustration.

"Where is he?" Sango wondered out loud, starting to get worried after Miroku, Shippo, and she had searched every place Inuyasha might be, and come up empty handed.

"I don't know, but I don't think this is good." Miroku grimaced.

"No, cuz we couldn't figure that one out on our own, idiot." Shippo rolled his eyes and then whined as Miroku's fist came down hard on his skull, and Sango scolded Miroku.

"Miroku, this is not the time we need to--Hey!" Sango stopped mid sentence, swooping down on one of the rocks aroud the fire pit of the campsite, coming up with a sheet of paper.

"What's that?" Shippo asked curiously.

"It's a note...from Inuyasha..." She said slowly, her eyes darting over the sheet, devouring it.

_Dear Miroku, Sango, and Shippo,_

_I realized something this morning, thanks to something Miroku said to me. I need Kagome, and I know that she loves me still, and I can't wait any longer, and I won't sit around for her. I'm going to find her and Koga, and get her back. Don't try to stop me, because once you get this letter I'll already be miles away. It's just something I have to do. Sango, I'm really sorry for what I said to you, I really didn't mean it, and I'm sorry if I upset you, it wasn't true, I was just being moody because of Kagome. So I hope to see you all soon, and to return with Kagome. Don't worry about me, i'll be fine, it's that mangy wolf that should be worried. _

_Sincerely,_

_Inuyasha_

Sango was speechless when she finished the letter, looking up wide-eyed at Miroku and Shippo.

"What does it say?" Miroku urged, stepping closer. Sango stared at him and thrust it in his face to read for himself. "He's going for it." She said simply. Miroku grabbed the paper and read astonished, Shippo reading over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he read, and he lifted his face as he finished, shocked.

"He's really going for her!" He said, and exhaled hard, "wow."

"Oh my god!" Sango exclaimed, throwing her arms around Miroku's neck and squealing excitedly and hugging him tightly. "They're going to get together!"

"Bout time." Shippo grumbled.

Inuyasha's excitement spiked as he caught her scent, and knew he was drawing closer. His stomach twisted in knots as he thought about it, a ind of nervous happiness, but he was somewhat doubtful still. What if she had changed her mind and turned him down? He wasn't sure he could handle the rejection, and he couldn't bear it if she said no. but she wouldn't, right? Of course she wouldn't, she said she loved him and practically asked him to take her, hadn't she? She had meant that, right? She hadn't been to upset by what she had said, was she? What if she had gotten over him by now, what if he had waited too long? No, she would wait for him, he knew she would. Right?

He was even closer now, his anticipation building, when the cave came into view. Leaping with all his might he entered the cave and was met with the strong stench of rotting meat, fur, and Koga. Coughing in disgust, his eyes quickly landed on the fur covered opening which he was sure led to Koga's room. He made a bee-line to it, setting aside his nerves. He did notknock, simply roughly throwing open the door.

"Koga!" He bellowed, searching around for him in the room.

"I'm over here you dim wit you don't have to yell." Koga's voice came from the corner as he stood from his desk, rolling his eyes at Inuyasha, though he was clearly putting on a show. As he stepped into the light, Inuyasha could see he had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was unkempt and all over the place, his complexion shallow and his eyes red and puffy. Inuyasha was put off for a second and wondered if something was amiss, but carried on anyway.

"Where is she?" he demanded, stepping closer, ready for a fight if necessary. Koga lifted his eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked, wondering why Inuyasha had come, to gloat perhaps?

"Kagome you numb skull!" Inuyasha shouted, as if was obvious.

"How should I know? Has she run from you already?" Koga, smirked.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked slowly, "She isn't with you?"

"With me? Did she never...did she never get to you?" Koga asked, confused.

"What? Of course not, she's been living with you, she never came to me." Inuyasha said, obviously not getting it.

"She...she left." Koga stated, looking hard at Inuyasha's face.

"Are you messing with me?" Inuaysha growled, lifting Koga up by his collar.

"Inuyasha...she left to get back together with you...three days ago." Inuyasha dropped Koga hard as the horrible realization hit him, and he understood, his heart plummeting.

"Wha-What?" he stammered.


	11. Chapter 11

The Call of your Heart

Chapter 11

Kagome analyzed her image in the heavy silver mirror above her dresser and smoothed the dress that Sesshomaru's servant had provided her with. It was a very old fashioned and sort of uncomfortable dress made of dusty blue silk that stopped just short of her knee. She watched herself do a 360 in the mirror, and stuck out her tongue at the face she saw staring back.

Checking the wooden grandfather clock to her right, she saw it was five to eight. She gave her reflection one more look, and left to join Sesshomaru downstairs for dinner.

She was crawling with anticipation and curiosity by now, and still hadn't the slightest idea what he could need help with. She was anxious to see Inuyasha, and wanted to get whatever it was over with. It must be something very important, though, for Sesshomaru to go to the trouble of getting her.

She entered the large dining room to see Sesshomaru seated at the end of a very long table, passively waiting and watching her as she took a seat at the other end.

"Good Evening." He said, and motioned for her to begin eating. Then, he began to eat himself, not looking at her or talking. _Are you serious? _Kagome thought. _He's really waiting until the end of dinner to tell me. Kami_

They ate dinner in silence, Kagome feeling awkward and impatient. If Sesshomaru felt odd or uncomfortable, he didn't show it. But he never does.

After what seemed like ages, he finally looked up at her, after he was sure she was finished, and spoke. "I assume you wish to know why I brought you here."

"It'd be nice." Kagome mumbled, rolling her eyes. Sesshomaru gave her a stern look but said nothing about it.

"It's about Rin," he finally said, avoiding her gaze. "She's,… she's sick. I don't know what's wrong with her, but I think she's dying. She was attacked by a demon in the fields one day, while picking flowers. Of course, I came at once, and killed it, but not before it gave off some odd, purple gas. It did not affect me, naturally, but Rin fainted, and when she woke up there were cuts forming all over her body, and the bleeding wouldn't stop. I've been wrapping them in bandages, but it's no use, they won't dry or heal. I've managed to slow it, but she's still losing blood and looking paler by the day. I think it may be some sort of curse or contamination from the demon, and I think you may be able to purify her, or something, and save her."

Kagome sat, taking in all of what he said to her, shocked by his honesty. If this was surprising, it was nothing compared to what he said next. The whole time he had been looking anywhere but at her, but he suddenly lifted his head and looked directly into her eyes.

"Please." He whispered, with the slightest hint of emotion on his face. Could it be…desperation, and..., love, that she saw in his eyes? She didn't have time to figure it out, however, because as soon as it had appeared it was gone again, like the flicker of a flame.

"I will help as best I can, yes, of course I will." She assured him, not that he would admit he needed it. He nodded his head, and then something miraculous happened. Kagome saw him smile, just a tiny, smile, for the first time.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Inuyasha stared at Koga, without quite seeing him, in horror. Koga looked back with concern, searching Inuyasha's eyes.

"We have to go find her," He said quietly.

"No shit, dumbass. But not you, I'll go alone. This is your fault anyway, I don't need you messing things up again." He growled, snapping back into reality.

"Me? How is this _my _fault?" Koga asked defensively.

"How is this _not_ your fault?!" Inuyasha snorted. "You just let her wander off by herself and now god knows where she is!"

Koga glared at him but said nothing, already feeling guilty. "Come on." He muttered, "It'll be faster together. Besides you don't know where to look without my help."

Inuyasha glowered at him, but knew he was right, and reluctantly agreed. "Fine, fleabag."

"Mangy mutt."


End file.
